Forbidden rules
by city-of-bones-fan
Summary: The THINGS came in and took over. They destroyed us, made us suffer. Only a few of us survived,rest to humanity... I guess you could say, crumbled to ashes. That was 88 years ago. Populations starting to grow, and the THINGS are starting to notice
1. Prologue

All Mine I own Everything!!!!

Characters

**Alice- main character**

Jasper

Quinn

Alec

Beth

(theres more but those are the ones that come up most.)

(those of you who are twilight fans I didn't get my Alice and Jasper from that, I didn't even realize it until my friend pointed it out.)

Prologue

Forbidden. That word really gets to me. If its 'Forbidden' Why is it. What makes it 'forbidden' Thats what I wanted to know. Unfortunately I found out.

We have rules and they were not supposed to be broken. '_Forbidden' _They say. There was that word. The one that say to me, find out, what could it hurt, well it did, A LOT

I simply couldn't help myself. They were silly little no good rules. I broke all the rules... but my own, and those were simple, easy to sick to._ They made sense. _The community's did not.

I like going out in the dark night. It makes me feel Calm, like nothing could ever touch me. It became a habit, like a drug. But it wasn't only the night that pulled me in. That became the problem.

A lot of things became 'Forbidden' when they found out what hid in the shadows. Are freedom started to dwindle.

People started to disappear and it was all my fault. If had told them, done something... But I stood to loyal to my promise. Secrets are ugly things. Never have them. Tell people what your doing, or you could find yourself in a bad situation.

looking into the fire, I knew, but I didn't tell. I saw my reflection in the fire, then I didn't. 'I'm Sorry,' the fire told me. Even though it didn't actually talk, I got the message.

The fire engulfed me.

Goodbye Alice, I told my self.


	2. Darkness a waiting

All Mine I own Everything!!!!

Characters

**Alice- main character**

Jasper

Quinn

Alec

Beth

(theres more but those are the ones that come up most.)

(those of you who are twilight fans I didn't get my Alice and Jasper from that, I didn't even realize it until my friend pointed it out.)

_**Chapter 1**_

The community always had useless rules. They were not fun to keep either. I learned that as a little girl that breaking the rules was more fun than keeping them. Once I had told father that I didn't like the rules, Father then took me by the shoulders and shook me, told me that the rules had to be kept,and the only reason that we had the a rules were to keep people safe from danger. I had asked him what kind of danger, and he had said ,the only kind... the bad kind.

I went over the rules in my head

**No being Loud- every one breaks it**

**Always Have Matches With You- broke it**

**If You Have A Cut Heal It As Soon As Possible- broke it**

**Your Shoes Always Have To Be Tied -broke it**

**Always Carrie Dagger Around-broke it**

**Never Invite Outsiders In to community – no outsiders ever come to the community, there for I can not break it**

_**NEVER GO OUT INTO THE NIGHT. - Y**_et to be broken

trying to think about what danger could come from _not_ following the rules ... none.

Rule ones is just plain stupid. If your a kid then your naturally loud at times. The thing with me is that I'm not a child anymore, I'm fifteen I'm mostly quite... others my age? Not so much

Rule two is Funny. Why have Everyone Carry matches? Theres no need!

Rule three is obvious you don't want it to get infected but once when I was hunting with father I cut myself with my knife, on accident, and left it.

four is pretty strait forward, don't want you falling on your face!

I guess you would carry a dagger around encase you find a deer or something.

six never happens. No one ever comes from outside the community.

I haven't broken number seven you always hear story's from the wise ones about things that creep in the night. But I plan to soon...

Most of those things you would do anyways but theres no real reason not to break them. Or so I had thought.

"Alice!" father shouted, "you need to come take care of your little brother." Ever since Dad got re-married after mom left, I had to take care of his new wifes child.

"Coming!" I ran back inside and took my 'brother' from father.

"Thank you, Alice," then he left, I think to go hunting.... He had been doing that a lot after mom left. I was mad about my mom leaving at first... but not now. This place really isn't that fun, and the rules are more then ridiculous. Thats why I think mom left, because of the rules. Thats part of the reason why I had to break them. "Mom, I miss you," I whispered as Alec started pulling on my black hair. I tried to loosen his grip but the little hand was very strong.

" Al, prui, prui!" Alec shouted. Prui was his word for pretty, and Al was his name for me.

"Something wrong with your eyes, Alec?" I said gently and started bouncing up and down on my heels, Alec gave a giggle.

I needed to get away from baby sitting, and all of my chores. Away from Beth, dads new wife that be had married just after a _month_ mom had left. I don't like Beth, and she says I must call her 'mother'. One time she made me call her 'mommy dearest', now that was cruel. I just need out. Like mom needed out, but I would come back, Alec needed someone to take care of him. His mother certainly wasn't capable.

Tonight come twelve o'clock is my sixteenth birthday. I knew everyone would forget so I would celebrate by breaking my last rule. I was going out into the night beyond the community. "Darkness here I come," I whispered gleefully.


End file.
